Harry Potter and the Quest
by BigDaddy753
Summary: It is the summer after the 4th book and the magical world is in uproar after Harry and Ginny go missing *imcomplete* will not be finished
1. prolouge

Harry Potter and the Quest 

" It is time , he is close to coming in to his 15 year ." " But she is only 14 , should we bring her as well ?" 

"yes , only together will we reach our goal , tonight at the stroke of midnight we will send them in." 

__

The Burrow 

" Is everyone in position " says a strong well built man in deep midnight blue robes that look black . " Yes , we have 

been ready why do we have to wait until midnight " say a brash , young women . " Do you question or Lord's 

orders ?" say the man " No , never " " ok , tell everybody to go in 3..2..1.. Now !" 10 other people in the same 

midnight blue robes with white masks charge into the Burrow . 

" What the bloody hell " says Charlie as he is quickly stunned . STUPEFY yells Bill as he rushes down the steps . 

Quickly , his intended target dodges out the way . " EXPELLIARMUS " the man yells and Bill is sent flying back into the 

wall unconscious . Upstairs , a man climbs through Ginny's window and quickly whispers " Dormus " . He picks her up 

and quickly grabs a his necklace . " activate " and as quickly as they came everyone is whisked away and the 

Burrow is once again by occupied with the Weasley's but 1 is missing . 

" Ginnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny Noooooooooooooooooooooooo ! " yells Mrs. 

Weasley as she collapses at the sight of her daughters empty bed .


	2. What's going on

The same time at 4 Privet Drive

" I hate you , Voldemort , you have taken everything from me , my parents , my hopes , my childhood everything " screams Harry while pacing his room . " I swear to my dying day to my last breath I will kill you ." Harry straps his wand to his arm with shoestring laces and goes to bed . 

" BANG " The bedroom door flies open and men with midnight blue robes sward in . " Stupefy and Harry slip to the floor unconscious . 

The Burrow 

" Why Albus , do you have any clue why they took Ginny " say Arthur Weasley . " I am afraid I have no clue why the took young Virginia " say Albus while he sits down heavily in the tattered armchair . " I had no ……….. Ah here is the daily Prophet " as he opens up the front page he sits backs , " I fear the situation as just gotten worse " 

**__**

The Boy who Lived or is it now died 

This morning at approximately 12:am Harry Potter was kidnapped by 10 men in deep blue robes . Death Eaters perhaps ? Maybe He who must not be named really has returned . Maybe Minister Fudge should step down as 

Minister if he can't not protect the boy who lived , how can he protect the wizarding World . 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Slowly drifting back into consciousness Harry noticed a red haired girl mopping his brow with a soft wet rag . " Ginny , where are we what is going on " says Harry when he notice instead of being in a cell he was in a large expensive looking bedroom . " I don't know Harry , I woke up hear awhile ago " " KNOCK -KNOCK" " Come in " says Ginny slightly shaking . A man in a ornate robe says " My name is Lucas and I welcome you to The Manor ". " What do you want with us " says Harry , " You will find out soon , go change and wear the clothes in the dresser ' he say while walking to the door . " You have 10 minutes starting now " Lucas says while walking out the door .

__

" you take the bedroom , I take the bath ' says Harry . " Yes " says Ginny blushing bright red . 

10 minutes later Lucas walks in " Come on" . Harry and Ginny follow neverous in the fancy clothes they have on . 

When they walk into the hall a door guard in ornate robes of red with a golden sword says " All Hail the Lord and Lady " . 

" What " says Harry Lucas turns around and says " Harry it is time for you to hear something that has been hidden from you for all your life ." 


	3. Family

Harry Potter and the quest 3

" Harry , you are the heir of Lord Gryffindor , Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin . Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw through your father and Hufflepuff and Slytherin through your mother " says Lucas 

" How is that possible , Voldemort is heir of Slytherin " says Harry while anxiously clutching Ginny's hand . 'Hopefully he made a mistake' thinks Harry ' I can't be related to Voldermort '. 

" Albus should have told you this earlier" says Lucas sighing heavily . " Albus is heir to Hufflepuff " 

" Then how am I a heir also " says Harry 

" Because he is your great grandfather " says Lucas as he leans to look at Harry 

" He had a daughter named Rose , your grandmother , who he disowned after she married and had a child with Lord Voldemort . That child was your mother , Lily and she along with your father had you ." 

" But that's not possible Professor Dumbledore would have taken me in if I was his great grandson " says Harry while glaring ferociously at Lucas . " You lie " 

" If he had known you were his grandson , certainly " replies Lucas while he sits back calmly in the chair . " Harry , you have powers that no wizard could ever dream of having , and I along with your troops to command are here to train you in using them " 

" My troops !" says Harry looking around at the men standing guard at the doors .

" Yes , all this is yours that you see , these men are reincarnation of men that served with the founder's and they are here to serve you and help you win " says Lucas with a grin . 

"excuse me " says Ginny for the first time speaking since they have arrived in the room " Why am I here " 

" Because your Harry's soul mate " at this Harry and Ginny blush and drop each other s hands ." Rowena added a spell that would transfer part of Harry's powers to you because of that . You our now the strongest witch on the face of the earth ."


	4. Babies

Harry Potter and the quest 4

" I am what " says Ginny as she stares wide-eyed at Lucas . 

" You are the strongest witch in the world , not as strong as Harry but strong , you were essentially made to complement him " as Lucas quickly rose with a hop in his step " All is now side let's get to training " . He starts to head out the door but is quickly forced in by a blonde haired lady named Athena , a slim althetic type women with a deadly looking sword on her back . 

" Pleased to meet you my Lord , my Lady " says Athena while bowing to Harry and Ginny . " I will me training you , My lady , but first off … Clonus " she says ponting at Ginny . Slowly a liguidly substance slowly came out of her wand , shaping untill it formed an outline as of a girl . Slowly forming in until an identical clone of Ginny was formed . 

"While did you do that" says Ginny while slowly walking aroung the clone in a circle , observing to make sure it is really an identical copy .

" Well , the only person that can defeat Voldemort is Harry . But if Harry dies he will never be defeated . So , in order to ensure Voldemort will one day be defeated we need to have little babies Harry but Harry can only reproduce with his true love who is currently a 14 year old girl so ……………"

" You want me to shag Ginny's clone " exclaims Harry while looking back in forth . 

" Well basically " says Athena 

" I Need to sit down " says Harry as his eyes roll in to his head and he collapses on the hard wooden floor . 

" Well that went will " says Lucas smiling …………….

Thank you to all my reviewers 

White thunder dragon 

Kitty

Zaz

Lolmaster3051


	5. Home

Harry Potter and the Quest 4

Sitting on the bed in the master bedroom , Harry thought to himself . 

' I can't believe , it has been 1 year since we came here ,so many things have happened '

He says while holding his red- haired green eyed daughter Rose .

' I have a family now , and I am stronger magically and physically .I am responsible for the lives of 150 warriors and indirectly the whole wizarding world. ' 

The door quickly opens and a tall fit red-haired women carrying a red haired green eyed baby came in . 

" Harry , it is time for Rose and Lily to go to bed and we have a meeting , I think we are going back soon . Give her to me , and I will take put the twins in bed and Virginia will watch over them . " 

" OK , we might as well back now , because I as Lord says we are going back " says Harry while spinning in a circle with Rose in his arms . Rose giggles and spits up . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What do you mean my daughters will have to stay here " says Ginny while standing up quickly knocking over her chair . " They need to be with us , there parents ." 

" Well , technically they will be with there mother since Virginia is your exact clone . Besides it is to dangerous to take them back . They have their own honor Guard to protect them here ." says Lucas while he looks at some papers . " I will be sending a 100 soldiers with you and the rest will stay here with me and the girls to protect us ." 

" ok Ginny let it go , they will be coming in a month , have the house-elves pack we will leave tonight " says Harry while grabbing Ginny's hand 

"But , my liege I must object" says Lucas while standing up .

" My **husband **as spoken .They will be coming with us " says Ginny as she and Harry walk out hand in hand . 


	6. Replaced ?

Harry Potter and the Quest 

At the Burrow 

By the light of the dimming fire , Mrs. . Weasley slowly rocks her daughter Caroline. 

' She looks so much like Ginny ' thinks Mrs. , Weasley . ' I wonder where my baby has gone . I hope she is still alive and hopefully with Harry . I would hate to burden him but merciful Merlin please let them be alive and together '. 

As if Merlin himself heard her a blue whirlwind with lighting shooting out , and out stepped ..

" Lily and James " says Mrs. . Weasley with a gasp " no it can't be GINNY , oh my baby your home your home " she says rocking Ginny in her arms making sure not to squish Caroline . ' You've finally come home and look at you , you are all grown up ."

" Mum , what's going on " says Bill as he walks into the room wiping his eyes . " Ginny , it s you you're home " he says while swinging her in the air .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" well , Mr. . Potter that is an interesting story " says Albus Dumbledore while sipping a cup of tea in the Weasley's living room , half and hour later .

" But I am curious , how are you the heir of Hufflepuff and Slytherin since I am the last Hufflepuff heir and Tom is the last Slytherin heir " 

" Because " says Harry as he slowly puts down his tea cup and looks Dumbledore straight in the eye . " I am your great-grandson and Voldemort's grandson " 

" Ah , so they conceived , I had hoped when I learned she dies that she had not been able to reproduce but it looks like I am wrong and I have never been happier for that " says Dumbledore as he walks over to Harry . Harry rose and they hugged . 

Ron sat there in the corner looking disgruntled with the blood rising to his face gives in and screams " WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME HARRY AND GINNY HAVE WEDDING RING'S ON!" 

Thanks to 

shdurrani

Insane and proud of it 

Sew2100

Zaz

Jan 

Lolmaster3051

Kitty

And WHITE THUNDER DRAGON , the brillant author of one of my favorite stories Hp and he power of the sage


	7. Bloody hell

" Because we are married what do you think " says Ginny as she gets in front of Ron with her hands on her hip . " Do you have a problem with that " 

" What the Bloody hell " screams Ron while pointing at Harry " Next thing , I know you and that man are going to tell me you have kids " 

" Matter of fact we do " 

With that simple statement the house went into an uproar , Molly screaming at Ginny and asking why she didn't bring them . Professor Dumbledore floating all the Weasley men off the ground with a spell while they still continued to try to get to Harry . 

" what the BLOODY hell " is going on here says Professor remus Lupin with his big black dog ass he walked in to the house leaving the front door ajar allowing Professor McGonagall to come in . With one quick rave of her want , the men's bodies were transformed to teddy bears . 

IN one quick fluid motion , Sirius transformed back to a man . " Who the bloody hell are those two " pointing at Ginny and Harry . 

With emerald eyes flashing , Harry responds " have you forgotten me already snuffles " he says with a grin 

" Bloody Hell , Harry " 


End file.
